Basic Techniques
The GunZ engine allows for many different actions to be performed. This article details the most basic of them, which are the fundamentals for any more complex "styles". Dash Tumbling Technique used to move quickly while holding a ranged weapon. It can only be used when a ranged weapon is in use. This is slower than Dashing, and has a larger cooldown time. However, tumbling also reduces one's hitbox when the player is sprawled almost parallel to the ground. Tumbling is a good way to focus one's aim while also staying in movement. Tumbling is more commonly known as "rolling" among players. How to: Double tap the movement keys of the same direction while holding a ranged weapon. Guard This can only be used when a sword or a dual sword is in use. It protects one's upper body from both ranged and melee damage. If a melee attack is successfully blocked, the blocker receives a Massive Strike that wears off very quickly How to: Press the GUARD key (by default SHIFT) Attack Deliver a slash or stab with a melee weapon, or shoot your weapon with a gun. How to: Press the Attack key (by default CTRL or LCLICK) Massive Strike If you press and hold the primary attack key, you can use a charge attack. After you charge, the next hit with your melee weapon makes a Massive Strike wich will momentarily paralyze your enemy(A). You may also use it if you have sucessfully blocked an attack from another player/enemy(B). How to: A)Press the Attack key and hold to charge. Press the Attack key again to unleash it. B)Press the attack key upon hearing the *clang* or when your sword is glowing. Stunning More commonly called flipping (for swords or dual swords) or lunging (for daggers). This action can either propel an opponent into the air, causing them to land on their backs for a short time (sword) or be hit backwards and land on their back (dagger). Both can be countered by pressing the Jump button at a certain time. Flipping can be done repetitively if the player is able to flip his opponent at the exact moment when he or she is to land. How to: Press right mouse button with a melee weapon in use. Note: If a opponent is flipped into Hell, it is counted as a kill for the one who flipped him or her. Likewise, the one who falls will not have his/her death count as a suicide. Wall Climbing Walk straight up the wall. How to: Face a wall and press Forward to walk into it. When you hit the wall, press the Jump key to walk up the wall. Wall Hanging Jam your weapon into the wall to hang onto that position. You can be hit down if struck with a melee weapon. How to: Hold right click in air while facing a wall. You must have an melee weapon for this move. (You can continue to "climb" up the wall by holding Forward and pressing the Jump key) Wall Running Technique to run along the wall. How to: Press the Jump Key when the character stands diagonal against the wall while moving forward, your character must be in an about 45 degree angle from the wall. Press the Jump key to stop running and jump off. Category:Game Information